Vampiros: Sudamérica
by Cosme Fulanito
Summary: Basada en las películas de John Carpenter llamadas Vampiros, esta historia narra las aventuras de seis cazadores de vampiros en el continente sudamericano.
1. Franco Milazzo y el Obispo de BSAS

**CAPÍTULO PRIMERO – Franco Milazzo y el Obispo de Buenos Aires**

Franco Milazzo estaba tomando su quinto café en un bar de la calle Corrientes.

Cada sorbo iba acompañado de una impaciente mirada hacia la concurrida avenida, decorada por los últimos rayos de sol de una fría tarde de Setiembre y un repiqueteo de los dedos en la mesa del bar; el cardenal Bonelli estaba atrasado una hora y media.

Decidió esperar un rato más, hasta que se pusiera el sol del todo, luego, se iría y arreglaría otra cita.

El bar estaba lleno de nuevo, luego del período de ausencia de clientes en el que había llegado. Los mozos no daban abasto con todos los oficinistas impacientes, hablando por sus teléfonos o usando su laptop, probablemente colgados a la red wi-fi que ofrecía el local.

Los bares llenos al atardecer eran espectáculo diario en una ciudad del tamaño de Buenos Aires.

Milazzo se rascó su ancho cuello, y luego aflojó un poco la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta en ese momento: le incomodaba usar camisas, o ropa formal, lo suyo era el vaquero y la camiseta, pero una reunión con un cardenal ameritaba vestimenta formal.

En realidad, no sabía ni si iba a hablar con el cardenal; tal vez se encontrara con un ladrón muy inteligente cuando saliera del bar, en busca de su Ford Escort, el cual había dejado estacionado en un parking a unas cuantas cuadras de allí. Pero eso no lo preocupaba: el sabía como controlar ladrones; y luchadores de artes marciales, después de todo, a eso se dedicaba.

La profesión de Franco Milazzo era la de profesor de artes marciales – específicamente karate - en una importante escuela del barrio Palermo. El era dueño, fundador y profesor de ésta. Actualmente, su institución era de las más grandes de toda Argentina. Probablemente esto se debiera al renombre de su dueño, campeón tres años consecutivo de karate a nivel nacional, y también campeón del mundo, en México, en el año 2000.

Su carrera como luchador profesional estaba estancada, de momento, ya que había descubierto su vocación, y esta era profesor de lo que tanto placer le trajo; y le traía.

Milazzo, también había actuado en varias películas, de joven, como doble de acción. Su agilidad era su fuerte al igual que su inteligencia y cultura. Asiduo lector utilizaba su cerebro para perfeccionar sus técnicas, para salir adelante, y para contar con la fortuna que contaba.

Ahora, a los 39 años, solo aspiraba hacerse una linda cuenta en un banco de Suiza, darle un buen renombre a su escuela, venderla e irse a vivir a algún lugar de Centroamérica, rodeado de palmeras y playas de arena amarilla como el sol.

Fue precisamente en su escuela de Palermo donde recibió a el padre Torchia, mano derecha de Bonelli al parecer, y cura de la parroquia de Palermo.

Al menos así se presento.

Si bien Milazzo no concurría a la iglesia desde que era pequeño, y no creía en el dios que esta profesaba, ya que su punto de vista hacia la creación de todo era el agnosticismo, se trató de manera respetuosa con el cura.

El padre Torchia; alto, moreno, de pelo peinado a la gomina y de cara angulosa, de unos cuarenta años, se había presentado en su escuela de artes marciales para pedirle una reunión con el obispo de Buenos Aires. Cuando Milazzo intentó preguntarle el motivo, Torchia se mantuvo distante y le dijo que esa información ya la recibiría en su debido momento: en el Bar Malena, el próximo viernes, a las 5 en punto de la tarde.

En el Bar Malena se encontraba Milazzo, dos horas después de la hora indicada, esperando impaciente la aparición de Bonelli.

Vació de un sorbo el fondo del café y fue en ese instante cuando una mano en el hombro lo hizo voltear:

Vino, Milazzo, pensé que luego de mi demora ya se habría marchado –

Padre... – murmuró Milazzo poniéndose de pie para darle la mano al hombre canoso, con muy poco pelo ubicado en los costado de la cabeza, vestido con ropas de marca, aparentemente sin el más mínimo aspecto de cura (menos de obispo) que le alargaba una mano nudosa, con un anillo de piedras – padre Bonelli... un placer

El placer es mío, Milazzo, tome asiento por favor –

Y esto hizo Milazzo, se sentó en el lugar en el que se encontraba antes de la llegada del obispo, viendo como el obispo ocupaba el lugar enfrente al suyo y le hacía señas a un mozo que pasaba.

Milazzo vio como le pedía un submarino y luego, apoyando los codos en la mesa y alargando los brazos hacia él, le hablaba de nuevo:

Sin lugar a duda se preguntará el motivo de esta reunión, y le agradezco que no le haya insistido al padre Torchia para averiguarlo, eso habla muy bien de usted y de su respeto hacia nuestra institución. Llegué a considerar que no iba a aparecer, pero veo que aquí estas, pese a mi demora, de la cual, debo disculparme –

Está bien... no es importante, hoy no me toca dar clase. –

Bien... bien. No alarguemos más esto. Voy a hablarle de porque lo cité. Mucho de lo que va a escuchar a continuación, le parecerá sumamente ridículo y – probablemente - no me crea, pero solo le pido una cosa: el beneficio de la duda –

Está... está bien.. hable –

Milazzo pudo sentir como su ceño se fruncía cuando Bonelli pronunciaba esas palabras. Todo estaba tomando un aire muy extraño. Demasiado extraño.

En ese instante el mozo traía el submarino del obispo.

Esto ya se está llevando a cabo en otras partes del mundo: en Asia hay un equipo de este tipo, en el sur de Estados Unidos, en Europa y al ver que las circunstancias lo demandaban, aquí, en Sudamérica también. Lo crea o no, aquí también hay... y debemos impedir que se expandan. De momento hay pocos, y se pueden contar y localizar fácilmente, pero si no los exterminamos ahora, luego será mucho más difícil. Y peligroso.

El obispo hizo una pausa que Milazzo aprovechó para preguntar:

Padre... de que estamos hablando ? –

Vampiros, Milazzo... pero no los clásicos y románticos vampiros que nos mostró Bram Stoker. No hay condes, no viven en castillos, no se espantan por el ajo ni por las cruces. Son vulnerables al sol, a una estaca en el medio del corazón, y son debilitables con tiros... de balas comunes, las de plata les hacen igual.

El obispo debió notar la cara incrédula de Milazzo y añadió:

Esto no es mentira Milazzo. Existen de verdad. No los reconoce, pero allí están. Viven en casas abandonadas, se alimentan de noche, y viven en pequeños grupos, no mayores de diez vampiros y un líder por colonia. Salen de noche a recorrer la ciudad pero no se alejan mucho del nido. La mordedura de un vampiro convierte a la víctima en uno de ellos luego de unos cinco días. Si es en el cuello, casi al instante. Hombres o mujeres, niños o ancianos, no importa: todos son igual de ágiles y de veloces. Y de letales. –

Aquí es cuando me paro y me voy – dijo Milazzo arqueando las cejas y tomando su campera del respaldo de la silla –

Cuando se la estaba colocando, sintió la mano del obispo tirando de su brazo:

Recuerda lo que le pedí Milazzo : El beneficio de la duda; déjeme terminar –

Milazzo se detuvo y se quedo mirando la cara del obispo, pidiéndole un poco de paciencia.

Lo pensó, y lentamente comenzó a quitarse la campera.

Déjeme decirle porque le estoy contando esto, y luego es libre de irse a donde quiera y borrar de su mente este encuentro. Pero déme solo unos minutos. –

Solo por ser usted, padre, se los daré, pero no quiero creer que me está tomando el pelo –

No me atrevería Milazzo –

Correcto, continúe –

Luego de una reunión, que tuve con miembros de el Vaticano, la semana pasada, se me encomendó una tarea: formar un equipo caza vampiros, aquí, en Sudamérica. La elección de los miembros de este se dejó a mi criterio. Y yo lo elegí a usted para encomendar el equipo. A mi me costó muchísimo creer lo de los vampiros, pero mi fé en la iglesia del Vaticano me hizo asimilarlo y creerlo al pie de la letra. –

Y fui yo el elegido para comandar el equipo porque... –

Por su inteligencia, su capacidad de obtener resultados, su ambición por el triunfo, su decisión, su habilidad en las artes marciales. No crea que se lo pido como un favor: el Vaticano lo recompensará luego de cada colonia exterminada con una buena suma de dinero. Lo mismo al resto del equipo. No le pido que me crea, ni que acepte, solo que lo piense. –

El obispo sacó de el bolsillo de su camisa, cubierta por un chaleco de rombos verde inglés y color crema un papel en el cual garabateo una serie de números con una lapicera dorada. Le alargó el papel a Milazzo:

Piénselo y llámeme. Se lo pido como un favor. Será entrenado, no tiene nada que temer: no alguien con sus habilidades. Créame, es usted el indicado para comandar este equipo. –

Bonelli se puso en pie y le alargó la mano a un extrañado Milazzo, que ahora si se ponía su campera dispuesto a irse.

Vaya, yo pagaré la cuenta – le dijo el obispo y le palmeó el brazo.

Sin tener noción de lo que hacía, caminó mirando incrédulo el teléfono del obispo a medida que se acercaba a la puerta de vidrio del bar.

Salió a la calle y una ráfaga de viento le azotó la cara. Se subió el cierre de la campera y caminó hacia el parking esquivando gente por la concurrida Corrientes.

Se alejó por una lateral de la avenida para ir en busca de su auto.

Lo había dejado bastante lejos, y las calles eran muy oscuras.

A medida que se alejaba de la avenida las masas de gente disminuían y cambiaban de aspecto: los oficinistas se transformaban en adolescentes tomando cerveza, y los coches en algun carro de recicladores.

Doblo una vez más para ir hacia el parking y se topó de frente con él.

De aproximadamente un metro ochenta, de pelo revuelto y vestido en harapos, un joven de brazos abiertos, al igual que su boca que mostraba dos colmillos tenebrosos.

Milazzo observó aterrorizado el color amarillo rojizo que ostentaban sus ojos y la expresión de odio en la cara del joven.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo, el cual se duplicó cuando sintió la voz de este que lo tomaba del cuelo con una mano, de uñas largas, que se le enterraban en el cuello a Milazzo, provocándole un dolor punzante.

El joven habló:

No puedo dejarte ir, Franco. - dijo con una voz ronca que le provocó un escalofrío a Milazzo, el cual se encontraba totalmente vulnerable ante la criatura que lo apresaba por el cuello.

Cuando cerró los ojos esperando sentir la mordedura de los colmillos de aquella criatura – ahora indudablemente comprobó que era un vampiro - , dos estruendos de un arma de fuego fueron seguidos de su caída sobre el asfalto de la calle.

Mientras se tomaba adolorido el cuello, miró por encima de su cuerpo como el joven se daba media vuelta y caminaba imperturbable hacia una silueta que Milazzo reconoció al instante como la del obispo Bonelli.

Los estruendos se repitieron tres veces al ritmo que el vampiro se sacudía sin caer y aparentemente sin sentir dolor.

Milazzo veía el desenlace de aquello y no era nada bueno: el vampiro estaba a menos de dos metros del obispo el cual seguía apuntando con el revólver al pecho de su posible asesino.

Si no lo detenía él, nadie más lo haría.

Incorporándose de un salto y lanzando un grito a la noche saltó sobre el vampiro que intentó zafarse del cuerpo que lo apresaba por detrás.

En la oscuridad de la noche, Milazzo observó como el obispo sacaba de un bolsillo interior del camperón que llevaba puesto una estaca de madera y al grito de "Muere criatura de Satán !", se la introducía en el pecho con las dos manos al vampiro que lanzó un desgarrador grito, el cual Milazzo dedujo, se escuchó en varias cuadras a la redonda.

Cayendo hacia atrás con el cuerpo del vampiro encima, sintió la mano del obispo que lo levantaba tironeando de su brazo.

Le creo padre... le creo , acepto ! –

Ahora no hay tiempo para eso, vendrán más, vamos ! –

Corriendo los dos calle arriba el obispo Bonelli abrió la puerta de un Mercedes Benz negro, y le abrió la puerta a Milazzo del acompañante, el cual entró en el coche al instante.

Vamos, mañana podrá venir a buscar su auto, ahora no hay tiempo, vamos a la iglesia de Palermo, pasará la noche allí –

¿ Como sabía que estaba siendo atacado por uno de estos ? –

Cuando se iba, ví como un ser bastante sospechoso partía en dirección opuesta vigilando su posición sobre el hombro. Lo seguí hasta aquí. –

Y si yo no lo ayudaba, ¿ el vampiro lo hubiera matado ? –

No, lo estaba dejando acercarse para enterrarle a estaca sin necesidad de arriesgarme. No quiero decir que su ayuda no fue considerable, en absoluto. –

El Mercedes Benz se alejaba por las calles de Buenos Aires dejando atrás casas, edificios y locales comerciales.

Luego de algunos minutos de trayecto, hechos en un absoluto silencio, la iglesia de Palermo comenzó hacerse visible. El obispo rompió el silencio:

Entre allí, el padre Torchia lo recibirá. Mañana en la mañana lo llevaré a recoger su auto y de paso hablaremos de su cargo y de las siguientes instancias a seguir en la formación del equipo. Descanse bien, le hace falta, tal vez mañana emprenda un viaje de varias semanas. –

Ya se hallaban estacionados cuando, dentro mismo del coche Milazzo le dio la mano al obispo y se bajó sintiendo el molesto viento de fines de invierno. El obispo le pidió que le avisara al padre Torchia que quería hablar con el.

Entró en la iglesia y se encontró con Torchia despidiendo a algún rezagado de la misa de las siete. Este se extrañó por la presencia de Milazzo pero no le dio tiempo a preguntar nada, este le informó de la intención de el obispo de hablar con él.

Milazzo tomó asiento en el primer banco de la iglesia mientras esperaba que volviera el padre Torchia.

Tomó un libro de cantos y lo leyó distraídamente. Era notoriamente más aburrido que _1984_, el libro de _George Orwell_ que descansaba sobre su mesita de luz, el cual estaba leyendo en los últimos días.

El padre Torchia no tardó en volver y con la cara que ameritaban las circustancias lo dirigió al fondo sin articular palabra.

Le mostró una habitación que evidetemente pertenecía a él, pero que sería propicia para que pasara la noche Milazzo.

La habitación constaba de una cama, un televisor de catorce pulgadas a los pies de esta, sobre el que se hallaba un crucifijo de madera, algunos cuadros con ilustraciones religiosas, un escritorio de madera de roble, una biblioteca con unos cuantos libros y poco más.

Milazzo se recostó en la cama mirando el techo. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan cansado. Le pesaban todas las partes del cuerpo si bien no había hecho nada meritorio de que esto sucediera. Nada más que enfrentarse a un vampiro.


	2. Chapter 2

Franco Milazzo se despertó con un ruido muy conocido para él, el ringtone de su celular.

Lo había dejado en el piso, al costado de la cama, y ahora sonaba sin cesar.

Milazzo tenía un celular bastante viejo, pese a su cómoda posición económica. Esto se debía a su mentalidad conservadora: un teléfono móvil servía para hablar. Punto. Nada más, todo el resto eran agregados innecesarios, que hacían del teléfono un objeto más caro, y más frágil.

Medio dormido todavía, tomó el celular, y miró en la pantalla del teléfono a ver de que número procedía la llamada. Por el código de área era de la zona de Belgrano, pero el número no le era familiar.

Atendió y una voz familiar, esta vez, respondió su nasal "Hola".

Levantesé, Milazzo, se nos va el día. En un rato lo paso a buscar, váyase vistiendo que en unos veinte minutos estoy por ahí. Use la salida trasera de la iglesia, para no molestar a Torchia, está dando la misa –

Bueno. ¿ A dónde vamos ?

A que liquide algunas cosas en Buenos Aires. Después a reclutar al equipo –

Correcto padre, lo espero –

Que dios lo bendiga –

Ante la falta de su guardarropa, Milazzo se puso la ropa que llevaba el día anterior, tomó su celular y salió al pasillo.

Mirando a la derecha pudo ver a Torchia hablando sobre el estrado, bastante lejos de su posición.

Enseguida miró en dirección opuesta y vió una puerta de madera, hacia la que se dirigió.

A diferencia del día anterior, el viento había sido reemplazado por un calor extraño para la época del año en la que se encontraban, si bien la primavera no estaba lejos, todavía estaba el molesto invierno.

Los veranillos le causaban una extraña sensación a Milazzo. Lo ponían automáticamente en estado de alerta. Se sentía raro, como expectante, al acecho de que algo malo sucediese. Era algo extraño, que sentía desde pequeño. Probablemente se debiera al hecho de que – por lo general – un veranillo anticipa una tormeta.

Milazzo caminó a través del jardín lateral de la iglesia observando el cielo, con muy pocas nubes y un sol enorme.

Pasó una pierna por encima del murito de la iglesia y luego la otra. Miró hacia atrás y tuvo la visión de la fachada de la iglesia con las puertas abiertas, dentro, todos escuchaban atentos el sermón del día.

Cuando se disponía a sentarse en el muro, vió el auto de Bonelli bajando por la empinada calle. Se acercó al borde de ésta y le hizo señas al cardenal que freno para levantarlo.

Buenos días Milazzo. ¿ Durmió bien ? ¿ Descansó ? –

Bastante, si –

Me parece bien porque hoy va a tener un día agitado. ¿ Quiere desayunar ? –

No... no, estoy bien –

Bueno, mejor así. Vamos a recoger su auto primero – dijo el cardenal y doblo en una calle cortante.

Las casas comenzaron a agrandarse a medida que avanzaban y a convertirse en edificios, estaban llegando al centro de la ciudad.

Quiero comentarle que como yo le explique algo a usted de los vampiros ayer, otros curas preparados y bien informados del tema, lo están haciendo con el resto de los miembros del equipo. –

¿ Y quienes van a ser estos miembros, padre ? –

Van a ser cinco más. Tres de ellos son de aquí, de Argentina, uno de Uruguay, uno de Chile y finalmente uno residente en Venezuela. Como usted, son todas personas sumamente capaces físicamente y de mentalidad abierta. Solidarios y con afán de ayudar a la gente. Por eso los elegí. Probablemente ya conozca a alguno, de algún torneo de karate. Si bien no todos son luchadores de artes marciales, la mayoría si. Se va a encontrar con ellos esta noche, en la iglesia de Palermo, nuevamente. Luego partirán todos hacia Venezuela, para convencer al último miembro, tarea nada fácil, por cierto. –

Antes de lo pensado, Milazzo se encontró recogiendo su auto del parking. Cuando fue a preguntarle al cardenal que hacer ahora, este le dijo que se subiera en su coche y que el lo seguiría hasta su casa. Allí, arreglarían algunas cosas más.

Luego de unos veinte minutos, estaban ante la residencia de Milazzo: una casa de dos pisos, con techo de tejas, un jardín pequeño y un perro ovejero ladrando como loco en éste.

Milazzo enfiló el auto hacia la entrada y se bajó a abrir el portón para entrarlo. Una vez adentro, le abrió la puerta pequeña al cardenal mientras que con la otra aguantaba al perro del collar para que no se moviera. Este ladraba furiosamente al extraño que lo miraba con expresión tranquila, parecía no provocarle miedo que una fiera de cuatro patas lo triturara.

Zizou , QUIETO ! – gritó Milazzo

Tranquilo, tranquilo, me gustan los animales, suéltelo que no me va a hacer nada –

No padre, no lo conoce, lo va a morder, para eso lo tengo entrenado –

Milazzo, hágame caso – pidió el obispo, con un tono de superación que Milazzo ignoró.

No, no... en serio –

Milazzo arrastró al perro hasta una columna donde lo ató. Cuando tomó la llave para abrir la puerta y dejar pasar al cardenal, descubrió horrorizado como la puerta estaba abierta.

NO !. HIJOS DE PUTA ME ROBARON ! –

Viendo como Milazzo iba a irrumpir en la casa para ver las pertenencias faltantes, el cardenal lo tomo del hombro parando su impulso.

Espere Milazzo, fueron los vampiros. ¿ Tiene sótano ? –

Si... ¿ pero que dice , ¿ porque querría un vampiro robarme algo ? –

Ellos no querían robarle nada: lo querían a usted !. Por eso lo hice pasar la noche en la iglesia, era más seguro. Si bien las cruces no los afectan, les da un temor natural pisar las iglesias, casi todos los curas y monaguillos de la zona saben controlarlos. Ahora, no haga ruido, probablemente haya alguno escondido en el sótano. No sería la primera vez que lo hacen. Se esconden a pasar el día allí para atacar en la noche, si la víctima decide aparecerse. –

El cardenal entró primero y sacó de la gabardina el revólver que usó el día anterior, pero esta vez sacó también un silenciador y se lo ajustó. También tomó una daga de madera muy parecida a la del otro día y se la dio a Milazzo:

Yo bajo primero y lo debilito, usted le entierra la estaca, ¿ entendido ? –

Si... –

Una puerta al lado de la escalera dirigía al sótano, y Bonelli la abrió seguro, sin que Milazzo le dijera nada.

Bajó un escalón muy silenciosamente y tanteó la luz. Arrancada.

Se volteó y le hizo una guiñada a Milazzo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Antes de lo pensado Milazzo se vió a si mismo, con una daga de madera en la mano, detrás de un cardenal armado con un revólver, intentando matar un vampiro. Su propia imagen le arranco una sonrisa que enseguida fue borrada se su rostro al sentir un golpe sordo a sus espaldas.

Cuidado Milazzo ! – gritó Bonelli mientras el implicado volteaba y veía la silueta de una mujer saltando de una pila de cajas tiradas con el pelo recogido y la boca abierta enseñando un par de colmillos espeluznantes.

Si no fuera por los dos disparos del cardenal que hicieron cambiar la trayectoria de la caída del vampiro, Milazzo probablemente hubiera terminado con una mordida en su cuello.

Ahora Milazzo ! Liquídela ! – gritó el cardenal y vió como el luchador de artes marciales se lanzaba hacia delante y le enterraba la estaca en el pecho a la vampiresa, que emitía un chillido ahogado.

Con un rostro de furia en la cara, Milazzo le enterró la daga en el pecho hasta mancharse las manos con la sangre de la criatura.

Finalmente se dejó caer hacia atrás.

Vamos Milazzo, ¡ arriba , tal vez halla más. –

Milazzo se puso de pie y desenterró la estaca. Pronto estaba en su posición defensiva de nuevo.

Tras una exhaustiva revisación del lugar, no hallaron nada más.

Mientras Milazzo hacía el amague de irse, el cardenal lo tomó del hombro.

Hay que asegurarlo –

¿ Como , ¿ Una estaca no basta ? –

Sí, pero hay que asegurarlo, ha habido casos en los que reviven. ¿ Tiene algún hacha ? –

Si, aquí – dijo Milazzo y caminó hacia un rincón del sótano, sacando de debajo de un estante un hacha de dimensiones considerables – tome.

El obispo la tomó, la observó detenidamente y finalmente la alzó sobre su cabeza para luego separarle la cabeza a la mujer que salió disparada para rebotar en la pared y caer a los pies de un intrigado Milazzo.

Hágame el bien y tráigame una bolsa de basura, ¿ sí ? – dijo el padre secándose el sudor de la frente. Notoriamente todo aquello lo cansaba –

Milazzo subió a la cocina y bajó con una bolsa de basura negra que le entregó al obispo, en la cual guardó la cabeza del vampiro.

Subieron los dos y el Bonelli habló nuevamente:

Vaya arriba y empaque todo lo que crea necesario en un bolso, solo uno. Nada de armas, esas ya se las entregaremos nosotros. Dúchese, créame,lo necesita -

Sin articular palabra Milazzo subió y empacó bastante ropa, la mayoría de verano, aunque puso una campera de cuero. También incluyó el libro que estaba leyendo, y otro de repuesto, una novelucha policial. Se duchó y le pareció que se sacaba cincuenta kilos de encima, aquella ducha lo trajo de nuevo a la vida, se sentía exhausto.

Cuando bajó, con ropa más propicia para lo que se le venía encima – una remera polo, vaqueros y championes deportivos -, descubrió al obispo quemando la bolsa de basura en la chimenea.

Dentro de unas horas vendrá alguien de mi confianza a hacerse cargo de su casa. Tenga en cuenta que va a estar en la ruta mucho tiempo. Esta persona se hará cargo de todos los gastos, alimentará a su mascota y se ocupará del mantenimiento. –

¿ Cuanto tiempo voy a estar afuera ? –

Mucho. Varios meses. Dicho sea de paso, Milazzo, tiene que arreglar con alguien para que se haga cargo de la escuela. –

No hay problema, telefoneo a un amigo de confianza que da clases allí –

No le de explicaciones, simplemente dígale que estará afuera, de vacaciones, mucho tiempo, nada más. –

Correcto. –

Por cierto Milazzo, gracias por aceptar –

Milazzo se paró a mitad de camino al teléfono cuando oyó esto y volteó.

Esto me trae una pregunta: Si yo no hubiera aceptado, ¿ que hubiera pasado con el equipo ?

Probablemente alguno de los otros hubiera asumido el liderazgo y hubieran arrancado con uno menos. Créame que cuando alguien se entera de esto, lo primero que quiere es entrar en el negocio. –

Milazzo habló aproximadamente media hora con su amigo dejándole las instrucciones precisas de todo. Le dijo que le depositaría dinero en una cuenta bancaria suficiente para toda su ausencia y le dejaría saber el número de esta esa misma noche. No temía una posible estafa de su amigo, ya que éste era de extrema confianza.

Una vez hecha la llamada se encontró con el obispo en la entrada, esperándolo.

Vámos, es hora de comer algo –

Se dirigieron en el auto del obispo hacia el centro. Apenas partieron Milazzo observó con tristeza su casa, de un día para el otro se enteró que no la vería por varios meses.

En el microcentro, Bonelli estacionó el auto en un espacio libre – bastante difícil de conseguir por cierto – y caminaron un pequeño trecho hasta el bar Malena, nuevamente.

Como verá Milazzo, me encanta este lugar –

El local se encontraba otra vez lleno, pero esta vez de familias pasando un sábado previo a las vacaciones de primavera. Los hombres miraban de reojo la pantalla gigante en la que se emitía el partido de primera hora.

A Milazzo nunca le había gustado el fútbol, como el mismo afirmaba, "_no era divertido ver 22 millonarios pateando una pelota_".

Ocuparon una mesa contra la ventana, lejos de la pantalla gigante y enseguida vino un mozo conocido del obispo que les tomó la orden.

Durante el almuerzo no hablaron de nada relacionado con los vampiros, solamente de temas intrascendentes: el clima, la gente, el ambiente, política, libros.

Milazzo descubrió que el obispo era sumamente culto también.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron haciendo trámites: le sacaron a Milazzo varias visas, compraron los pasajes a Venezuela, etc.

Entre vuelta y vuelta,el luchador de artes marciales se hizo un rato para hacerle el el depósito a su amigo y lo llamó para darle el número de cuenta.

Aproximadamente a las seis de la tarde (en esa época del año era ya noche), rumbearon de nuevo hacia Palermo, la hora del encuentro estaba llegando.

Llegaron a la iglesia, y se encontraron con el padre Torchia, hablando con otro cura y un hombre moreno, con barba desprolija, el pelo corto, una musculosa blanca y pantalones camuflados, y una gran masa muscular.

Buenas noches !. – dijo el obispo luego de persignarse – Veo que no todos llegamos al mismo tiempo. –

Buenas noches Francisco, un gusto como siempre... – dijo el otro cura presente y le besó la mano.

En la tonada de este se notaba un acento extraño, que Milazzo, pudo reconocer prestando atención como chilenp.

Milazzo... – dijo el obispo volteándose para atraerlo hacia el círculo que ahora se formaba – Le presento al padre Chagán, cura en la ciudad de Curicó, Chile. Como verá, el señor que allí se encuentra, es otro miembro del equipo. Su nombre es Marcos Risueña.

Milazzo le dio la mano al padre y también a Carlos Risueña, que se limitó a mirar con cara hosca al recién llegado.

Risueña, Milazzo, no es uno de los luchadores. Como te darás cuenta a la brevedad, el fue formado en la calle, con las reglas más salvajes de la sociedad –

El implicado se puso en pie y habló con una voz ronca y fuerte:

Lo que quiere decir el obispo, es que fui de prisión en prisión, de puente en puente, de ciudad en ciudad. Les advertí de mi pasado como múltiple pecador... y parece que no les importó –

Todos asintieron a la acotación del moreno.

Se sentaron y entre incómodos silencios y aluviones de charla, vieron la puerta abrirse, y la silueta de cuatro hombres en la puerta.

Uno (el cura, obviamente), era gordo, calvo y llevaba una sotana marrón.

El que se situaba a su derecha, era un viejo conocido de Milazzo: Salvador Santalla, excelente luchador de artes marciales, por más que su físico (de contextura delgada), con poco vello y poco pelo, no lo pareciera.

A la derecha de este, a su vez, se encontraba un rubio de ojos azules, perfectamente confundible con un escandinavo, muy bien vestido y con un pecho cuadrado que denotaba horas y horas de gimnasio. Este último se rascaba el dorso de la muñeca mientras miraba hacia arriba, parecía indiferente a la situación.

El último, pero no menos importante (al contrario), era el mismísimo Javier Artagabeitia, campeón nacional de karate una vez, y campeón americano en dos ocasiones. Gran amigo de Milazzo, y otro excelente peleador.

Artagabeitia, era de tez morena clara, ojos marrones y llevaba un pelo enrulado, atado en una coleta que le llegaba por debajo de los pulmones.

Con las siluetas recortadas en la noche, parados en el umbral de la iglesia sin animarse a pasar o articular palabra, la situación se torno digna de un celuloide.

Eran cazadores de vampiros, que iban a viajar a Venezuela a reclutar a un hombre desconocido para ellos.

Luego de las presentaciones y saludos de rigor (en la que se descubrió que el hombre rubio de ojos azules se llamaba Armando Salziega), vieron como entraba el último integrante del equipo.

Al lado de un cura, vestido con ropa de hacer deporte y con expresión de pocos amigos en la cara, el uruguayo – si las cuentan no le fallaban a Milazzo – se encontraba ya dentro de la iglesia junto a su tutor.

El hombre superaba en varios centímetros al cura a su lado, pero éste lo superaba en varios años (casi el doble, se podía decir sin exagerar).

El grandulón se presento como Walter Aabatecola, jugador de rugby profesional (y por el físico no cabía ninguna duda de que esto era totalmente cierto).

El equipo estaba listo: 6 cazavampiros listos para recorrer las profundidades de un continente entero en busca de las criaturas de la noche.


End file.
